The End of My Happiness
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: /"When? When? When? Tell me!"/"8 November"/"Oh... Wait...WHAT!"/"Yess... 8 November. It's today."/ -Chapter 7 updated
1. How I met her

**Author note: hi minna-san~ thank you for reading this. This is the side story from My Happiness Begin when I met You. So... you better read that first and this story is about Seri past.**

**Warning: Grammar errors. **

* * *

**o0o~How I met her~o0o**

**Seri P.O.V**

Why is my parents holding a knife? Why did they smirked like that?

"Seri... Come here." Why did they call me? I thought my parents don't want me.

"Good night, Seri. Hope we didn't see you forever." Mother about to stab me with her knife but Big Sister protected me.

"O-One-chan?" Big sister fall and I catch her. "Why did you protect me? Why didn't you let me been killed by them?"

"B-Because I love you as my own little sister." Big Sister place her hand to my cheek.

My Mother shout at me. "Look! What had you done to her?"

"I-I-It will be alright, Seri. Run.. and stay alive." Big Sister hand start to fall and she close her eyes.

"One-chan?" I call her but she didn't open her eyes and she didn't breathing.

My parents shout at me. "Cursed child! You should never be born." My mother about to stab my heart with her knife but I dodge it and run away from my village since in order to survive. Nobody in my village want's me and all of them want to kill me. I run, run and run. I run to a forest so nobody will dare to follow me because there's a kor in that forest.

"I know how to get in but now... I don't know how to get out." I keep running, running and running. Hoping to find a way to get out but no luck... there's no exit in here. What more bad is... there's no food in here too. What's more worst again, a kor just shown up from nowhere and I keep running but that kor still following me.

"Give me your soul." That kor speak up.

"Never."

"And I'll grant your wish."

"I don't have a wish."

"Don't you want to get out from this forest?"

"I can get out without your help and STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Until you wish for something."

"Then I wish that you." I point my index finger to that kor. "To disappear from my sight." I summon my offensive zaipon. "Forever." I shoot it to that kor and that crazy kor vanish. I really glad that Kor is vanish because he might driving me insane.

I keep searching for the exit but I haven't find any exit or light. Since I go in this forest, I haven't find any exit and it's already 3 days. Yes... I'm not eating and I'm so tired.

"Dammit. Where did my luck went to?"

My vision begin to blurry. I laid my back to a tree. "I think ... I need a rest." When I'm going to close my eyes, I heard a footsteps. It's not very loud. I see a scythe and there's a Profe symbol on the top of that scythe, all that I see is a skull but it turn to be a woman and that scythe disappearing. I can't see very clearly. I see her as my Big Sister. She's stop in front of me but I don't feel any murderous intention around her.

"You poor thing." Gently, She place her hand in my cheek.

"You're so cutee!" She hug me. Hah? I'm cute? "What are you doing in this forest?" Hey... I'm suppose to ask you that.

"Are you alone?" I nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Seri Christine."

"What a beautiful name. My name is Profe." Huh? But Profe is one of the 07 ghost. Wait ... a sec... Doesn't that mean that she's ...

"Yes.. I am Profe. One of the 07 ghost." As I thought.

"Why did you tell me about that?"

"Because... someday.. you'll be one of us." She smiled but I don't know what's she mean by I'll become on of them. She grab my hand and we walk together. She always smiled. She look like my Big Sister. She brought me to Barsburg church.

* * *

**Author note: Done! Didn't I promise that I'll make a side story. You forgot about that? Tchawww... but it's alright. I'll make the chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Church

**Author note: Hi minna-san. Sorry for the long update and then... My teacher just say that our school trip start at 24 not 26. Reviews please. **

**Warning: Grammar errors. **

* * *

**o0o~Church~o0o**

**Seri P.O.V**

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Profe." 6 people shown up from nowhere. They didn't look evil except that man who wear black clothes and has a black hair.

"Say, Profe. Who is this kid?" A man with a glasses asked Profe about me.

"You mean brat not kid." Did he just say that I'm a brat?!

"Guido, have some manners please." So that creepy old man is Guido.

An orange boy around 14-16 years old has a look like he wanted to hug me very badly. I grab Profe hand and asked. "Who are they?"

"They're the same as me."

"You mean... ALL OF THEM IS THE 07 GHOST?!" Profe nodded.

A man with glasses clear his throat. "Profe, isn't it bad to tell our true identity?"

Profe shook her head. "For this kid, it's a no, Fest. Because someday this kid will be one of the seven ghost."

A boy in the same age like that orange boy introduces himself. "My name is Ea while that loafer over there is Landkarte."

"How rude of us for not introduces ourselves." A tall blond man approaches me. "My name is Vetrag."

"What a cute little kid you brought in, Profe." I look up to see a man with glasses on it. "Pardon me, my name is Fest." Fest just simply smiled to me.

"Hey, Brat. My name is Zehel." That old geezer is Zehel? And did he just call me a _brat _again?

"I'm not a brat."

"Yes, you are."

"Since when?"

"Just now." A foot just landed softly in Zehel's head and that foot belongs to Fest.

"Have some manners, Zehel." I spot a whip on Fest forehead.

"Do you actually think that I will have manners?"

Fest pushes his glasses. "No."

"Let's leave those two. My name is Relikt. Hey, can I look at your memory?" I nodded and Relict stab his hand to my chest and look at my memory.

"So… what's your name?" Landkarte smiled.

"Seri….Seri Christine."

"Such a cute little child." Ea patted my head.

"So… where did she live?"

"She's going to live in here."

"WHAT?" Zehel shouted and accidentally Fest punched Zehel on his right cheek.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's an accident, I swear."

"Yeahh… right."

"So…she's going to sleep in the guest room?" Profe nodded and smiled. She really looks like my big sister when she smiled. Somebody hug me from behind.

"You're so cute~~ I really want you to be my little sister~" And that guy is Landkarte.

"Profe.. Don't you think that she'll be scared if she sleeps alone?" Ea asked.

"I'm not scared."

"This brat is very brave even know there's a frog in the guest bedroom." Zehel starting to play pranks on me.

"Well…. I just saw a frog behind you."

"You know, it's not good if you're lying."

"I'm not. Just look at it."

Zehel turn to his back and in a second his eyes widened. "She's telling the truth..."

"A-A-A-A frog?"

"Where?"

"T-T-That frog just jump to my pocket."

"Poor Zehel."

"Maybe." Landkarte added. "It's karma."

"Why would I get karma?"

Everybody point their index finger to Zehel except Seri, Landkarte and Profe. "It because you always playing pranks on kids." Zehel sulked.

"It just a small pranks."

"Yes, to you but not to me." A whip could be seen in Ea's forehead. "Anyway, I want to ask something."

"What is it, Ea?"

"Where's Seri?"

Fest look around. "Don't tell me."

"She runs away, Fest." Relikt sighed.

"I said don't. tell. me."

"Let's search her."

"Seri... Where are you?"

"Seri?" Everyone begin to search Seri but unlucky for them, they didn't find her anywhere.

Zehel look inside the trash can. "She's not here."

"Did you think that she'll be in there?" A huge sweat hanged in Fest back.

"Yes."

"Then... you're an idiot."

"I AM NOT."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Vetrag become tired of their argument.

"Is that Seri?"

"Where? Where?" Vetrag look around.

Fest's place his hand to Zehel forehead. "He's not hot so he has a mind right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." Fest pushes his glasses. "Because you can't tell the difference between a child and a trash can that's why I check your temper afraid that you don't have a mind but it because of your stupidity that you can't tell the differences."

"Shut up, Fest."

"There's Seri." Profe run towards Seri. "Why did you go in here?"

"Because there's a flower scent in here and I follow it and it lead me in this place."

"Next time, ask me if you want to go." Seri nodded.

* * *

**Author note: that's for chapter 2. If you had ideas, don't be afraid to PM me and I had a bad news about My Happiness begin when I met you. Yes.. I write half of the next chapter in my flash disk, as you can see... my friend borrow my flash disk and she hasn't return it to me. So yeahh... I won't be update the next chapter for a while. Sorry **


	3. She smiled

**Author note: hi minna-san. Sorry for the late update. From now on, I will reply review in here. #whatthehellTsurara? and I just got an idea for My Happiness Begin when I met you chapter 9. I got it from a song. I tell you at the end of this chapter. And yeah... Wondering who's pic is this? My Pic is Seri (my OC) after Profe made her smile only her eyes is black.**

**Warning: Grammars error **

* * *

**o0o~I'll be her Big Sister~o0o**

All the 07 ghost wondered around notice that there's something strange around here but what? It wasn't because Zehel become smart for all the sudden. If he became smart then the world going to end. That's what Fest said. It wasn't because Fest and Zehel didn't fight for a day and it wasn't because Profe venus flytrap starting to acting weird again. Then what is it?

"Hmm..."

"Mmmh..."

"Something is weird."

"I know, Landkarte. But what?"

"I don't know." All of them sighed after all it's midnight already but they can't sleep because of that strange feeling.

Suddenly Fest realize something. "Hey..." Fest opened the conversation. "Do you guys realize that Seri never smiled before?"

"After you said it, now I realize it. She never smiled." Ea sighed. "Landkarte, do you sense any hatred on her heart?"

"No, I didn't feel any hatred on her heart."

Zehel frowned. "What do you think a possible reason that she'll never smiled?"

"Well... I think it because her past."

"What do you mean by her past, Relict?"

"Well... she lives in a village with all people who can do a healing zaipon but her zaipon is offensive. She always had been bullied by all people in there." The entire seven ghost gasped never expect a 4 years old kid have a flashback like that.

"Even her own parents hated her. They always care about her sister not Seri. They always lock Seri in her room and they won't let Seri go outside." Relict drink a glass of water because his neck is very dry. "Until one night, her parents decided to kill her but Seri sister protected her as the result of protecting her. She died in front of her eyes and her parents cursed her." Suddenly Zehel feel guilty for calling her brat and ignoring Fest's 'what-the-hell' expression.

Vetrag feel like he want to broke a door. "How can her parents say something like that? Can't they appreciate her?"

"Ea..." Landkarte call his name. "When her parent dies, can you write for them to be sealed under the 10th circle of hell?"

"Actually, I planed to seal them under the 15th circle of hell." Ea face didn't change.

"She still a kid but she through a lot."

"Guys..." Profe grab their attention. "Tomorrow, why don't we make her smile?"

"Yeah... that's a good idea. Those who can make her smile can have Zehel as their servant for one day." Fest smirked.

"WHAT? ME TO BE A SERVANT LIKE HELL, I WILL!"

"And if you win, you can choose one of us to be your servant."

Zehel grinned. "That's a good idea."

"So then, tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

* * *

**-The next morning- **

"Seri! Oi... Brat!"

"I'm not a brat."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I AM NOT."

"Anyways, look this." Zehel give Seri a book. "That book belongs to Fest."

"Did you steal this?"

"You can say that."

"What are you going to do with this book?" Zehel grinned at that question.

"Burn it." Zehel burn the book but he didn't realize the owner of that book standing behind him. "What's wrong Seri?"

"Behind you."

"Behind me?" Zehel turn to his back slowly. "F-F-Fest, since when you're in there?"

"Just a while ago and is that my book? Because I know that book has the same cover like my book that disappears without a trace."

"No, it's not your book. It's Relict book."

"Seri... whose book that Zehel burned in front of me." Zehel give a sign to Seri so she should close her mouth but Seri ignore it. "It's your book."

Fest turn his back to Zehel slowly and grab Zehel before he can run away with a murderous aura surrounding him. Zehel hope that Seri will save him but Seri already go to somewhere else.

One last word that Seri heard when she disappear is Zehel scream. "I-It's dangerous, Fest. AHHH! ARGHHHHH!" _poor him,_ she thought.

"Hey, Seri." Relict wave his hand. "Read this. I know you will laugh when you read it." Seri read it and finish it very fast and she didn't laugh or chuckle a bit. "Why didn't you laugh?"

"Because you got a bad sense of humor, Relict." Zehel show up from nowhere with a broken arm. "Let me read it." Zehel read the 1st page and he laugh very hard. Seri sighed and leave Zehel who act like a insane person and broke his other arm and he scream in pain then he laugh again.

"Maybe I should help Profe watering her plants." Seri see Profe in a distance and approach her slowly. "Profe..."

"Hi, Seri. Good time you in here. I want to talk to you. Can I?" Seri nodded. "Let's talk in here." Profe grab Seri arm. "Follow me, Seri." Seri nodded and following her.

"Do you want some tea?" Seri nodded. "And if may I ask?"

"Yes, What is it?" Seri sipping her tea.

"Have you ever smiled?" Seri froze her cup midway.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well.. you see... I've never seen you smile before. That's why I ask you."

Seri just stay quiet. "I forgot how to smile."

"Well then let me teach you." Profe smiled gently. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No... I mean, when you smiled like that."

"Like this?" Profe smiled again.

"Yes. It remind me of my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes but she passed away." Profe pat Seri head.

"Seri. I'm your new sister. You two can come out now, I know that you're in there."

"Busted." Only one word coming from Ea mind with his stoic face as usual.

"Yes, Seri. Profe is your big sister while me and Ea is your big brother." Landkarte hug Seri. "We all siblings. Don't you agree, Ea?"

"For the first time, I agree with Landkarte."

Seri smiled and all of them shocked. Landkarte jaw reached the floor.

"SO CUTEE!" Profe hug Seri tightly until Seri almost can't breath.

"Ea... Did Seri just smiled? Or my sight just getting worse." Landkarte rubbing his eyes.

"Landkarte, there's nothing wrong with your eyes and she smiled. It's mean that she didn't forget how to smile but she didn't know when to show her smile." A rare smile appear in Ea face.

"P-P-Profe, I can't breath." Profe let Seri go.

"Sorry, it because you're too cute I want to hug you very tight." Profe giggled.

"So... I guess, the winner of this game is Profe."

"I guess so."

"Huh?" Seri confused. "What do you mean by 'this game'?"

"Nothing~"

"Okay."

-**At midnight**

"So... the winner of this game is Profe?" Landkarte and Ea nodded.

"Profe, what will you do to Zehel?"

"Hmm... He won't be useful to me so I give it to you guys." All the guys smirked and Zehel feel that all of them has a bad intention to them.

* * *

**Author note: Yes.. MY FLASH DISK IS BACK YAYY~~~! I'm so happy. O yeah... I try to update soon and I got an idea for another fanfic so it'll be a long update #slapped **


	4. Zehel Naughty Promises

"Remember our deal?"

"Of course, I remember it. I'm not a forgetful person like you."

"Do it, Brat. Starting today."

* * *

**o0o~Zehel Naughty Promises~o0o**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Summary: "You haven't eaten for 5 days don't you want to eat?"/ "I don't want to"/ "Why?"**

**Warning: Bad grammar**

**Author note: Enjoy~**

* * *

**-The next evening- **

"Seri..." Landkarte glomps Seri. "I bought many desert. Want to eat it together with the others?"

"I'm not hungry."

"EHHH?! But it's 4 pm and you haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet. Are you sick?" Landkarte place his hand to Seri's forehead.

"I'm alright, I'm not sick."

"Then... why didn't you eat?"

"Not hungry."

Landkarte sighed and go to Ea's place and get hit right on his head and Ea kick him out from his room because he's babbling non stop and Ea can't focus on his job because of him.

Profe come out from nowhere and hugs Seri. "Seri~~"

"Yes?"

"Want to eat? I know that you haven't eat breakfast and dinner."

"No, thank you. I'm full."

* * *

**-The next day- **

"Seri, why didn't you eat breakfast?" Fest asked her while eating. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No it just... I don't want to eat for some reason."

"I see..." Fest stare Zehel and wondering why is he smirking like that.

"Seri~ Seri~ Do you like cakes? I brought many of them!" Landkarte show up from nowhere.

"I wa- I mean, I'm full."

"Awhh... but you love cakes don't you?" Seri nodded. "Why don't you try to eat it?"

"I'm full."

* * *

**-The next morning- **

"She didn't eat again." Rilect sighed. "I wonder what happen to her."

"I want to know about that too."

Zehel smirked. "I know how to make her eat a food."

"How?"

"Just see this." Zehel walk towards Seri with many chocolate cakes, oreo cheesecakes (it's Seri favorite cakes) and eat it in front of her. "Don't you want it? It's yummy, you know?" Seri about to touch the cake but Zehel take the cake. "Too bad you can't." Seri puffed her cheek and smack Zehel (on his stomach because it's rude to smack people head who's older than you) until he's fainted. Fest pissed off for believing that this slacker would make her eat and once again.. Zehel fainted with blood on his face. (**A/N: Poor Zehel) **

Rilect starting to think something that will make her eat again. But somehow he got a feeling that Zehel has something to do with this but if Zehel has something to do with this, why on earth he's helping to make Seri eat again?

"Hey, Seri."

"Yes, Ea?"

Ea clear his throat. "I want to ask, why didn't you eaten?"

Seri smiled. "You'll know 4 days again." Ea just about to ask again but Seri already disappeared. Ea sighed and walk away. The others really wondering what's with 4 days again? Zehel smirked.

* * *

**-The next day- **

"Seri... are you hungry?" Seri shook her head. "But you didn't eat for 4 days. Are you sure that you're not hungry?" Seri nodded her head. Zehel appeared and eat her favorite food in front of her. "Are you sure that you're not going to eat? I'm going to finish all of this."

"Go ahead and if you eat it in front of me, I'll kick you until you fly to the north pole." Somehow Landkarte got a feeling that Seri will become like Ea someday. Because that line suppose to be Ea's line.

"And.. what am I suppose to do in there?"

"Watching animals, shivering until somebody safe you. If somebody don't save you, I'm coming to save you but 2 years again if I didn't forget about you." Zehel facepalmed admitting how unlucky he is right now. Landkarte know that Ea said (the same thing like Seri did) that to him. Maybe someday Seri can be like Ea. Zehel eat the cakes and Seri kick him in the stomach. "Didn't I tell? Don't eat in front of me?!"

"I can't help it."

Fest who accidentally hear this conversation muttering how stupid Zehel is to make a reason and walk toward him patiently when Zehel about to ask him what is he doing, suddenly Fest kick him and drag him outside. A scream can be heard by Landkarte who's covering Seri's ears.

"Hmm... Profe... won't it be better if tomorrow we ask Seri why didn't she eat anything."

"Maybe we should ask her."

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Seri, why didn't you eat? You haven't eaten for 5 days."

"Because I got a promise." Fest, Rilect, Vetrag and Ea threw a death glare to Zehel that's been smirking since the beginning and it gone wider.

"Zehel and you make a promise. Am I right?" Seri nodded. "And if you didn't eat for 7 days, you win?" Seri nodded. "And what happen if you win?"

"Zehel say, if I win, then... He won't play pranks at Landkarte and Ea, he won't burn Fest book ever again, he'll do the cleaning job and he won't burn your plants again." Everybody (except Landkarte) threw a death glare at Zehel. All of them planning to make Zehel have a good painful death. Ea grab his own bag, Vetrag grab a broom, Fest grab a chair (because he really wanted Zehel to die so he's going to make it a quick death), Rilect summoning his own scythe. Landkarte covering Seri's ears so she won't hear any screaming because of it. All of them already torturing Zehel and stopped because they can sense Profe dark aura and slowly they go out and hear that Zehel has been eaten by Profe's venus flytrap plants.

* * *

**Author note: Hi minna-san, sorry for the long update and thank you for reviewing in my other fanfic (The End of Our Meeting) It's a true story though (I'm the one who's experience it) **

**Mega07ghost: yupp, my disk is back and I just write half of My Happiness Begin When I met you but once again, I got a trip at 24 until 26 October so I won't be able to update it and I got to many homework.**

**Guest: You enjoyed? I thought it was boring. **


	5. Zehel Unlucky Day

**Author note: Yep, I'm back and I'm updating story so fast. My Happiness Begin when I met you (next chapter) going to be posted so wait okay? and The sequel of The End of Our Meeting is almost done. **

* * *

"Hey, guys. I got an idea."

"What?"

"Zehel always playing pranks on Seri right? Why don't we playing pranks on him?"

* * *

**o0o~Zehel Unlucky Day~o0o**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Bad grammars**

**Disclaimers: 07 ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya**

* * *

"Ea... what do you think we should do to Zehel?" Ea starting to confuse about it and Landkarte keep suggesting about something. "How about if we put a snake when Zehel fall asleep?" Landkarte asked innocently.

Ea sighed. "Landkarte... if Zehel die because being bitten of that snake what are you going to do?"

"Emm... saying that Zehel wanted to play pranks with that snake and that snake bite him." Ea facepalmed.

"But... How about Seri? She don't want anybody to die, right?"

"You're right. Maybe we should put a caterpillar in his bed." Ea nodded. "There should be a caterpillar at least one in Profe's garden."

"Hmmm..." Ea go to the garden and searching for a caterpillar before Profe ask someone to kill it and he found it. "So...Where's Zehel?"

"He's in the dining room."

"Let's go to his room." Ea and Landkarte sneak up to his room and place the caterpillar under his pillow and run away.

"I wonder what expression he'll give us." Landkarte laughed but immediately Ea place his palm in Landkarte mouth so nobody can hear his laugh. "Sorry."

"What are you doing in here, brats?"

"Just standing around." Ea simply say that since he don't know what should he say and Landkarte obviously will say something stupid.

"Uh... okay." Zehel walk to his room and he sleep peaceful in his own pillow. He didn't realize that there's a caterpillar under his pillow and going up to his forehead and -

"AHHHHHHH!" Zehel scream while Ea and Landkarte just give him an innocent face if he come to search them. "What the hell is this caterpillar doing in here? And WHY IS THIS CRAZY CATERPILLAR IS IN MY FOREHEAD?! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Zehel run tried to search Landkarte and Ea but those two already hide in the closet and Landkarte having trouble to restrain his laugh.

"Where's the damn brat?! I need to ask them about something? Arghhh!" Landkarte got an evil idea, he run away and grab some snakes and go to the roof and right when Zehel go to the garden, he throw all the snakes to him. "KYAAAAAA!" For the first time in Landkarte life, he really don't know that Zehel can scream like a girl. Landkarte go with a smug face and all of his face is red because he's laughing very hard while Ea who's hearing that too, laughed, if Ea didn't slap his cheek probably he would laugh until 1 hour later.

"D*** it! What is wrong with this day? First, I got a caterpillar under my pillow. Second, snakes just fall from the sky. What's the third?!"

"Zehel, it's time for lunch. Profe cook it for us." Fest come and disappear.

"That's the third. What is happening in here? Does God really hate me until I get tortured like that?" Slowly... Zehel go to dining room, hoping that Profe didn't cook 'it' again. But then again ... Profe cook it and it just for him. Only for him.**  
**

Fest tried to hide his smug face. Relikt almost laugh really hard. Landkarte been elbow by Ea before he laugh. Vetrag eating like it wasn't a bad food. Seri? She's eating it like Vetrag and Profe is watching him.

Want to know what did she serve for Zehel? She serve him a plate and it full of mushrooms, grass and... a caterpillar hiding under the grass? (Only Zehel food that has a caterpillar and it's Landkarte idea to put a caterpillar in Zehel food) Yepp... maybe it's a karma because Zehel always playing pranks on Seri.

"What's wrong Zehel? Why didn't you eat it?" Profe show him a smile but it got a threat in that smile.

"Er... umm... I'm not in a mood to eat."

"Eat. It." Profe throw a knife if Zehel didn't dodge it, it'll hit his ear.

"RR-R-Roger." Zehel eat it and crying and Zehel stopped for a 30 minutes and he continue it if Profe didn't throw her knife near Zehel's plate.

"Is that what it call by tears of happiness?" Seri asked. Fest, Relict and Vetrag nodded while smirking after 4 hours, Zehel escaped from hell (what I mean hell is Profe dish)

"Hope there's no the forth."

"Hey, Zehel. Don't forget the cleaning job." Relict remind him.

"That's the forth." Zehel run quickly and he just late 0.01 second which mean Relict going to give him 3 weeks cleaning job and 3 months to clean the bathroom. "S***"

"I'm going to give you 1 month cleaning job and for 1 year you need to clean the bathroom."

"But... I thought that you're going to give me 3 weeks cleaning job and 3 months to clean the bathroom."

"Yes... I was. But you just say that." Zehel facepalmed and admitting how foolish he is and he doing the job (without) happiness and he really want to kill himself right now. "Done... at last... but I need to clean the bathroom." Zehel runs to the bathroom and clean it. "My back is hurt... That's the fifth. Can this day gone any worse?!" Zehel just remembered something. "It can." He really want to bangs his head in a wall that he can get. Zehel just about to take a break but... Fest barge in and drag him while scolding him.

"What did you think you're doing?"

"Er... taking a nap."

Fest smack his head. "Don't tell me that you forgotten about studying in the library?"

"Yes."

"I said don't tell me. Now... I'm going to give you a punishment." That's the sixth. "You're going to read 100000000000000000 books and you have to answer my question correctly." Zehel jaw almost dropped. "And... if you can't answer all of my question correctly. You can't sleep." Zehel jaw just reached the floor.

And... at the last Zehel can come to his bed. "At last... FREEDOM! Now I can sleep." Zehel didn't change his cloth, he just want to sleep in his soft bed.

He's going to sleep

He's going to sleep

He's going ... "Teng... Teng... Teng..."

to sleep but failed.

The church bell just ring and it's already morning. Zehel really want to sleep but Fest already drag him out and that's the seventh.

* * *

**Author note: hi~ hi~ guys. Hehehe.. sorry for the late update, because I'm busy and lazy #slapped. Hehehehe... review please~. The more person who review this fanfic, the more I will write and update fast xDD.**

**Mega07Ghost: hahahaha I know. Poor Zehel. It's a karma and I didn't enjoy my trip ._. thanks to the chickens and at the second day (night) there's a festival. And... they'd performing Jatilan. It's kinda scary. Jatilan is a dance... but it's not an ordinary dance. A person dance until he's been possessed by a ghost. What's more scarier is this.. the place that we use for the festival is a place when there's a lot of people died in there and behind of that place is grave yard. **


	6. Halloween Night

**o0o~The End of My Happiness~o0o**

**Rated: T because it's kinda creepy **

**Genre: (some) Humor, Family, Friendship**

**Warning: Bad grammars and kinda creepy**

**Author note: Happy Halloween. I know it's kinda to late for this so forgive me. (_ _")**

**o0o~Halloween Night~o0o**

* * *

Today is Halloween. All people in the manor celebrate it. Landkarte got many candies to share while Zehel playing pranks (by pranks, I mean he's frightening all the people in the manor) to all the people in the manor except for Profe because he don't have a death wish. Yess... if you have a death wish, go play some pranks to Profe and there... I'll come to your funeral.

Zehel wear a vampire dress with fake fangs. Instead of blood to make it more scarier, he use red paint. He sneak in to Landkarte's room and waiting for Landkarte. He heard some foot steps coming to the room. Someone open the door and it was Landkarte. Zehel make a "hihihi" sound.

"H-H-Hello? I-I-Is somebody in here?" Landkarte trembled.

"-Give... me."

"G-G-Give y-you?" Landkarte saw a black shadow behind the curtain.

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL, HEART AND BLOOD!" Zehel showed his fake fangs and Landkarte scream, dropped all of his candies and run for his live. "Hehehe.. it's easy to play pranks on him." Zehel took all the candies and eat it. "Time to play pranks on Fest."

Fest in on the library as usual and Zehel playing the switch. Turn it on and off, on and off. I wonder when will the switch got broken and you can't turn it on. Fest look around him and no one is here. Zehel stopped playing with the switch and turn it off. He walk behind Fest.

"W-Who are you?" Fest hissed although his legs is trembling apart.

"I'm a vampire and I come here to DRINK ALL OF YOUR BLOOD! MUAAHAHAHAHA!" Fest run away as soon as he heard that. He don't want to lose his blood not a single drop because he got a sickness called anemia although he didn't look like he have it. "Hmm... maybe I should try Fest's blood. Maybe I can be smart like him when I drink his blood." Zehel smirked and imagining how smart he'll be if only he drink Fest's blood but he heard Relict drop his books.

"A-A-A-A v-v-vampire..." Zehel forgot that he painted his jaw with that red paint and wear that Vampire costum. "Yo! Relict!"

"Get away from me!" Relict punch Zehel with his books and run away.

"O yeah... I forgot... I'm in Vampire costum and Relict is afraid of Vampire ever since that day." Zehel walks away and listed people who will be his next victim. "Vetrag... Ea.. O yeah... and the prince. Why didn't I play some pranks on the prince?" Zehel smirked. He hid behind a wall when he heard Tiashe voice.

"Where's Father?"

"MUAHAHAHA!"

"F-F-Father? W-W-Where are you?" Zehel smirk become widder and appear in front of the prince. "F-Father... help... me." Tiashe starting to cry.

"GIVE ME YOU-" Before Zehel manage to complete his phrases. Somebody stepped his head and it was Vetrag.

"Father... I'm scared."

"No need to be scared, Tiashe. Let me show you why shouldn't we scared just because of a vampire appear in front of us." Zehel know that Vetrag will do something awful to him and Zehel gulped. Vetrag elbows him many times. Punch him until his head bangs to the wall. Kick him until Zehel can't stand anymore and step on his back, he grab Zehel hair and bangs his face to the wall. While Tiashe happily watch that with an innocent laugh.

"And... that's why you don't need to be scared of a vampire."

Tiashe nodded. "I get it, Father."

"Or maybe." Vetrag summoned his zaipon. "You can shot him with your own zaipon. Just see this." Vetrag shot his zaipon to Zehel but Zehel manage to dodge it and Vetrag shoot it again, again and again and it hit Zehel. Zehel fly 2 kilometers to the sky and back to the land. He run to the manor with many bumps.

"Okay... now to Ea's place."

Zehel go to Ea bedroom and seeing the little kid sleep in his bed. He wake him up. "Wake.. up... Ea... or... I'll... drink your blood." Zehel began to realize that the sleeping little kid who slept in Ea bed wasn't Ea but it was a bloody doll. Zehel run away and he continue to search Ea.

"Where could that brat be? Oh... he's in Landkarte's room."

* * *

**-In Landkarte room- **

"Ea, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"T-T-There's a vampire... in my room. He appear behind the curtain and I run away... and I drop my candies in here and now all the candies is gone."

"Landkarte... I won't believe it before I see it." Landkarte began to tremble and Ea don't know what make him like that. "What's wrong? Am I that scary?" Landkarte become pale and he almost fainted.

"You don't believe before you see it, right? Why don't you see-"

"E-E-Ea... behind you."

Ea become speechless and he saw... a bloody vampire.. with many bumps... and blood from his forehead to his neck. "Bwahahahaa! That's the vampire?"

"E-E-Ea..."

"I'm going to kill you!" Zehel going to scared him with pretend to grab his neck and bite it. Zehel grab his neck but Landkarte already grabbed him and run away with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RUN, EA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"HOW CAN I RUN IF YOU GRAB ME AND RUN LIKE THE WIND (Ea mean that he run very fast until Ea feet didn't touch the floor.) AND MY FEET DIDN'T TOUCH THE FLOOR, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO RUN?!"

Zehel smirked, looks like he already done many pranks to all people in the manor. It's midnight and he planned to go sleep and.. in his bedroom... he saw **10**** kid****, **smilling at him. "Kagome... kagome..." One of that kids singing that. Zehel rubbed his eyes and he see that kid clearly. That kid wearing kimono. One of that kid (who got red hair) wearing bandage that covering her eyes while the other kid with long black hair wearing bandage that covering her forehead talk to Zehel. "Hey... uncle..." Zehel shivered. "You've already playing with all people in the manor... why don't you play with us?"

"Yes... play with us..."

"Play.. kagome... with us..."

"Yes.." Zehel run away and searching for all the people in the manor and he found them in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Zehel?"

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry for playing pranks on you."

Profe smiled. "As I thought."

"You're right, Profe." Landkarte smiled.

"Okay.. but I saw **10**** kids **in my room."

Profe and the others give Zehel a confuse glance. "**10 ****kids? **But we send Seri to make you regret what did you just do to them."

"But... I definitely saw** 10 kids. **I swear. I even rub my eyes."

"Okay... that's strange..." Seri come in the right time. She didn't wear her bandage but she still wearing her kimono.

"Seri... can you explain why there's **10**** kids** in Zehel room."

Seri nodded. "One of that kid is me and one of that kid is the one who give me this idea."

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"What should I do... to make him regret?" A red hair kid with bandage covering her eyes appear in front of Seri.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend does something horrible to his other friends so I want to make him regret what did he do."

"Oh... that's easy. I'll tell you a plan, just wait a moment. I'll call my friend. Go wear a kimono and use a bandage to cover your eyes." Seri nodded.

**-Flashback end- **

* * *

"S-S-So... that kid."

"Yes... that kid is nice also with her friends as well, we play kagome, kagome many times while waiting you to come." Zehel gulped. "And... that kid say something that I don't understand. She said that she was the one who rebel againts the scientist a long time ago. She said that she would never stand if there's a person who do something terrible to his others friends."

Zehel and the others gulped. Zehel saw the same red hair child smirking at him and he can hear. "Don't worry, I only appear in the night of Halloween." She disappear.

* * *

**Author note: Alright... I know if you guys scared to read this story and I got this idea, yesterday when I read Kagome, Kagome. Yep... it's kinda creepy but not fully creepy. Sorry for the late update. I'm very busy, the teachers give me 3 homeworks in 1 day. (TTATT) **

**Mega07Ghost: I know (T^T) I didn't enjoy it too. Agree with you. Zehel deserve that. **


	7. Seri Birthday

"Ea, do you know Seri birthday date?" Landkarte asked with puppy eyes on his face. Ea nodded.

"When? When? When? Tell me!"

"8 November."

"Oh... Wait... WHATT?!"

"Yess... 8 November. It's today." Ea put his poker face. "Wait a sec... today is 8 November?! I haven't done the preparation yet."

* * *

**o0o~The End of My Happiness~o0o**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Author note: Enjoy~**

**o0o~Seri Birthday~o0o**

* * *

"So... today is her birthday?" Zehel patted his chin.

"How can you know?"

"I asked her, isn't that obvious?"

"Wait... but I didn't see that you ask her."

"It because you're busy eating your candies." Landkarte smiled innocently.

"So... what should we do?"

"Em... maybe... how about if Profe, Zehel, Fest, Relikt and Vetrag make a preparation for her birthday party while you and Landkarte do something together with her but don't tell her about this." Zehel pinch Landkarte cheeks. Why? Because he sense that Landkarte probably tell her about it.

"That's a great idea. I'll give her spiders in her cake." Before Ea, Fest, Relikt and Vetrag could punch him, Profe already do that.

"Don't you ever." Profe hissed.

"O yeah... I forgot that yo-" And again, Zehel got a free punch from Profe. "Alright... now let's go."

"So... what should we do?"

"I don't know, I don't have an idea too." Ea facepalmed.

"Hm... should we take her to the town and many sweets?"

"The only thing in your mind is sweets." Ea sighed and Landkarte puffed his cheeks. "Fine.. since we don't have any plans."

Landkarte smiled. "Yayy~~~ you're the best, Ea."

* * *

**-In the town- **

Ea stared Landkarte blankly. "Ea~, Ea~, Ea~. Let's go to a cafe~ and eat some cakes and ice creams and sweets." Ea facepalmed because of his friend behavior whenever he go to this town. Btw... this town has a lot of cafe, bakery and ice cream stalls.

"What is a cafe?" Seri asked.

"O yeah... you've never go to a town before." Ea patted her head. "A cafe is a place when people come to eat and drink."

"Ea~, you'll pay the bill." After Ea heard 'bill' he just spotted Landkarte sitting and ordering innocently in 'Caferizin' (it's a name of a cafe). Ea rub his eyes, hoping that he just see a hallucination of Landkarte who's eating many cakes in Caferizin table but that horrible sight didn't change at all.

"What... in... the... world?" Landkarte table... right now... is full of cakes and cakes is very expensive in there. Ea didn't want to pay that so... he grab Seri's hand and leave Landkarte who's busy eating all of his cakes.

"Seri, where do you want to go?"

"Up to you."

"Er.. erm..." Now, Ea is having a lot of trouble, he really wished that Landkarte is here but he don't want to pay and wasted all of his money because of that. "Hmm... do you want to eat ice cream?" Ea pointed his index finger to an ice creams stall. Seri nodded. Ea walked to that ice creams stall and ordering two perpermint ice creams. "Here." He give one to Seri. "This is my favorite flavor." Seri lick it. "What do you think?"

"It's good." Ea smiled but his face turned stoic again after he heard Landkarte's scream.

"EEEEAAAAA~~~" (Read: Ea~) Landkarte running towards him. "Why did you leave me?" Landkarte tried to hug Ea but it failed because Ea punch him on his right cheek. "Meanie~"

"Because I don't want to pay for your cakes." Ea simply answer it.

"What? But it didn't cost that much."

"How much money did pay for that cakes?"

"All of my money."

"That's. That's the prove. You can't deny it because all the prove is in there."

"Fine, Ea." Landkarte admitted. "Hey, is that an ice cream that you're holding at?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you buy it for me?"

"Because." Ea sighed. "You don't like this flavor, right?" Landkarte nodded. "So, go buy for yourself."

"But I just spent all of my money."

Ea rolled his eyes. "And... you want me to buy you an ice cream?" Landkarte nodded. "And... if I'm not going to buy you an ice cream, you're going to cry like the last time?" Landkarte nodded. "Fine..."

"Yayy~~~"

Ea buy him an ice cream and Landkarte happily eat them and ask him to buy until he eat 6 ice creams. "Let's get back. It's already 5 pm."

"Eh? What?" Landkarte buying another ice cream again with Ea money.

"Since when do you steal all of my money?"

"Just a while ago. Hehehehe." Ea punch Landkarte on his head.

When they're back to the manor. Landkarte and Ea close Seri's eyes and Landkarte say. "Ta-da~"

"Happy birthday, Seri!" Everybody said that and smiled.

"Thank you." Seri smiled. Vetrag baked her a HUGE chocolate cake. If all the resident can't eat all of it then Landkarte have to eat all of it.

"We have a present for you~"

Ea give her a blue box that wrapped with a yellow ribbon. "Here's my gift." Seri open it and it's a pair of gloves.

"Seri~~~" Landkarte hug her. "Here's my gift." Landkarte give her an orange box wrapped badly with a red ribbon. "It's a candy, it's very expensive. I spend all of my money just to buy it."

"Er... May I ask? Who's many do you use to pay all the cakes?"

"Zehel money~"

"WHATTT?" Zehel shouted and check his wallet and all of his money is gone. Landkarte smiled innocently. "Brat!" Zehel clear his throat. "Anyways, here's my present for you." It's a black box but before Seri can open it, Profe snatch the box and open it. It's a... okay, spiders in there. Profe throws the box at Zehel's face. "AAAAAAAAAA!"

"That's a karma."

"*(Y(^&^"

"Seri.. here's my gift." It's a blue box wrapped with purple ribbon. Seri open it, it's a book with her and all the 07 ghost photo on it.

"Fest, since when do you have this photo?"

"Er... I forgot." Relict facepalmed at that answer.

"Seri, here's my present." Vetrag and Relikt give her a huge box and there's a chocolate cake in there. Landkarte eyes widened.

"I WANT IT~~!"

"This cake is for Seri not you." Landkarte sulk in the corner.

"This is from me." Profe smiled and give her a purple box wrapped nicely with a blue ribbon. "Open it." Seri open it and there's dolls in there. A doll about her and all the 07 ghost.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author note: yay~~ I manage to finish this up. Btw... Seri birthday is 8 November just like mine. xDD Why did I decide to put her birthday date the same as mine? It because we got the same name. xDDD #lamereason.**

**Mega07Ghost: Agree with you. Zehel really need a punishment and chapter 6 didn't scared you, right? **


End file.
